mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.4.12
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Kadita New Skin - Robin. Diamond 749. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, September 11th (Server Time). Kadita and her new Skin - Robin will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00. September 11th (Server Time). 2. Leomord Skin - Soul. Obtainable in Lucky Treasure. Available from September 7th (Server time). 3. Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/30 05:01:00 to 2019/9/6 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) 8 Free Heroes: Rafaela; Franco; Bane: Alpha; Vexana; Helcurt; Lancelot; Guinevere 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Clint; Lesley; Johnson; Kimmy; Aldous; Badang Server Time 2019/9/6 05:01:00 to 2019/9/13 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) 8 Free Heroes: Harith; Claude; Hanzo; Aldous; Roger; Zhask; Leomord; Kadita 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Lapu-Lapu; Angela; Harley; Martis; Kagura; Belerick II. Hero Adjustments Optimized the animation effects when heroes knock back enemies. Ling Basic Attack damage at Lv.1 increased from 119 to 125. Attack Growth of each level decreased from 13.25 to 11.6. Finch Poise: Crit Chance provided by Passive adjusted from 2.5%-15% to 5%-15%. Energy consumption adjusted from 30-20 to 30-25. Defiant Sword: Basic Damage increased from 100-200 to 120-220. Physical Bonus decreased from 70% to 65%. Tempest of Blades: Basic Damage increased from 250-550 to 300-500. Valir Physical Defense at Lv.1 increased from 18 to 20. Burst Fireball: Basic Damage of the first explosion adjusted from 250-500 to 300-500. The duration of Slowing Effect decreased from 1.5s to 1s. Basic Damage of the second explosion adjusted from 150-300 to 150-250. Magic Scaling of the second explosion decreased from 60% to 40%. The delay time of explosion decreased from 1.5s to 1s. The CD adjusted from 2.5-2s to 1.8s at all levels. Searing Torrent: Magic Scaling of torrent increased from 60% to 80%. Basic Damage of firewall adjusted from 100-160 to 125-200. Firewall appeared within 4s instead of 5s. Vengeance Flame: Now Valir can cast this skill immediately. Greatly decreased the CD and the duration of this skill. The CD decreased from 45-35s to 30-24s. Mana cost decreased from 150-200 to 100-150. The number of Vengeance Flames decreased from 6 to 4. The duration decreased from 12s to 10s. Movement Bonus decreased from 6s to 5s. Baxia Baxia Mark: Final Damage Deduction increased from 22-50 to 28-56. Now True Damage (including damage from Turrets) will not be reduced. Baxia-Shield Unity: Basic Damage adjusted from 250-375/360-510 to 280-380/380-530. Magic Scaling adjusted from 60%/80% to 55%/75%. Shield of Spirit: Basic Damage adjusted from 100-250 to 125-250. Tortoise's Puissance: Final Damage Deduction adjusted from 60%/70%/80% to 75% at all levels. The CD increased from 30/25/20s to 30/27.5/25s. Fixed an issue where this skill didn't show properly. Updated his display in Card, Portrait and Avatar. Masha Physical Defense at Lv.1 increased from 10 to 12. Optimized standby and move motions in the battlefield. Helcurt Race Advantage: The duration of Silence increased from 0.8s to 1.5s. The CD increased from 3s to 4s. Deadly Stinger: Basic Damage of each stinger adjusted from 160 + SkillLevel40 to 220 + SkillLevel30. Lancelot HP Growth increased from 133 to 174. Alpha Rotary Impact: Beta's Physical ATK Bonus from Equipment increased from 0.4 to 0.9. Cyclops Stardust Shock: Basic Damage adjusted from 190+SkillLevel30 to 220+SkillLeve1.25. Vale Windblow: Basic Damage adjusted from 310 + SkillLevel50 to 370+ SkillLevel1.40 Lesley Optimized the effects that enemies targeted Lesley when casting Master of Camouflage. Balmond Optimized the performance when casting Soul Lock to hit one target. Ill. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield 1. First MLBB World Cup is just around the corner! 16 teams from 14 countries will fight for the champion!. Stay tuned for our Ml Tournament and support your favourite team! We will change the map from the Celestial Palace to M1 Top Honor in the next 2 months. Skills 1. Flaming Shot: It will be temporarily removed and replaced with a new Battle Skill -Arcane Circle. 2. Arcane Circle: Summons an Arcane Circle, increasing the Magic Attack by 30% till the Circle disappears. The Circle lasts for 3s. If the summoner goes out of the Circle, the Circle will disappear immediately. Items 1. Raptor Machete: Fixed an issue where Breakout effect might be permanently disabled when the hero died. Modes 1. CHESS-TD: Since the launch of CHESS-TD in Advanced Server, this mode is popular among many players. In this update, we will optimize the game experience and balance of CHESS-TD mode. Hope you can still join the test and provide your suggestions to us. Here are the detailed adjustments: Strategy A. Now when one hero is upgraded to 3 stars, this hero won't appear in Shop again. B. Greatly decreased the drop rate of 1-Gold and 2-Gold Heroes when players are at Lv.7, 8 and 9. C. Greatly increased the drop rate of 4-Gold Heroes when players are at Lv.7, 8 and 9. Synergy A. Greatly adjusted the Synergy of Elf. Now 2 Elves can only deal 50% damage of split arrows. 4 Elves deal 100% damage of split arrows, the number of split arrows increased to 3. B. Greatly improved the logic of split arrows. Now split arrows will attack enemies 360 degrees around the hero. C. Reworked the Synergy of 6 Mages. When there are 6 Mages in the battlefield, all Mages' Basic Attacks will be accompanied by an additional magic bullet, which deals Magic Damage based on ATK. Heroes A. Greatly increased the HP of 1-star and 2-star heroes in the late game. B. Slightly increased the damage dealt by 1-star heroes. Slightly decreased the damage dealt by 3-star heroes. C. Decreased the damage dealt by some heroes when they reached 2 stars, including Angela and Ruby. D. Greatly decreased the ATK Speed of Terizla and adjusted his ATK effects. E. Increased the damage of some 2-Gold heroes, including Eudora and Jawhead. F. Decreased the damage of some 1-Gold heroes, including Helcurt. Spoils A. Lv.3 Spoils will not be refreshed in the fifth wave. Performance A. Optimized the overall vision. Now players can see the HP bar of 3-star heroes. B. Fixed an issue where the models of some 3-star heroes were too big. C. Fixed an issue where some patterns did not match when some slots were up. D. Fixed an issue where some uncolored models appeared in the battlefield. IV. System Adjustments 1. Mythic Draft Countdown: A. After 7 days of each season, the "Mythic Draft" will be available for all Mythic players. B. Mythic Draft allows each team to ban 3 heroes in the selection stage. C. Mythic Draft Countdown will be tested in Advanced Server from September 6th to 9th. 3 Ban feature will be temporarily unavailable and available again after the countdown ends. D. Added illustration pictures of Mythic Placement matches and Mythic Draft. 2. Decreased the time to enter or exit - Demonstration. Added more heroes' Skill demonstration. - Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Category:Patch Notes